This isn't Paradise
by TcSantana
Summary: A routine follow up turns into more than either Danny or Steve were expecting
1. Chapter 1

Still working on my other fic but needed a break….like everyone else I don't own them

Everything at HQ had been quiet for the past week, Danny and Steve went to check out a lead that seemed to have been overlooked on a cold case. It was a remote area of the island, but an area that was very familiar to Steve. They drove the highway for a while before they turned onto a gravel road.

"You sure you know where you are going?"

"Yeah Danny …told you I use to come up here when I was a kid"

"Well somehow that thought isn't very comforting….at least you had the decency to bring your truck instead of my car….the last time you did this you thought you were off road racing….took me a week to get all the foliage out from the undercarriage."

Steve gave him a look "I didn't off road it….and I hit no plants…we were on a road"

"This?...you call this a road?" as Danny flung his hands around "This is a wagon trail….I'm surprised we don't run into the back of a horse out here"

Steve rolled his eyes "This is a road with plenty of room on both sides for vehicles to pass"

"I have you know, my definition of a road to start with is one" as he pointed to his first finger to emphasize it " it's paved…second it has a line to define which side you are to stay on, unlike you who drives wherever he wants"

"Are you complaining about my driving now?"

"Not exactly….but this is not a road!"

"Fine? Noted…you done?"

Danny looked at him and scowled "let's just hurry up I have Grace tonight"

They drove up into a wider area of the road where two old trucks were parked and a driveway lead to an older dwelling. Steve pulled his truck off to the side and parked "this should be it" Steve got out and walked around to Dannys side, "We use to come up here when we were kids and jump off here into the river"

Danny looked over the ledge "Now I know what happened to you….you suffer from too many head injuries"

"Very funny…it was fun actually but this time of year you have to be careful of the undercurrent from the falls there" as Steve pointed "Come on lets go talk to this lady and get you back in time for Grace "Danny stood looking at the drop to the river, it wasn't far but his partner definitely was crazy. He turned to follow….then everything happened way too fast.

Steve had made it past the truck heading for the driveway….two men heading for the parked trucks pulled semi-automatics, Danny just caught the movement and the sound of his partner yelling

"Guns" as Steve drew and fired sending both men seeking cover behind the old trucks.

Danny had just cleared his gun from his holster as he was grabbed by his partner, the impact hurdling both of them off the ledge, as the sound of automatics echoed into the air. Danny lost his gun as he back paddled into empty air, the water came up in a rush as both of them hit simultaneously. Danny went down completely disoriented scrambling against the current, he thought he felt himself pulled down, and then he felt his shirt tighten and pull upward. He came sputtering to the surface as Steve gripped him around the chest, he barely made out the sound of his partner hushing him to be quiet. The sound of bullets ripped through the water behind them as Steve paddled along under the tree line for cover.

"I've got you…relax ….we have to go down a ways here and we should be able to get out"

The river opened up further down and the cliffs gave way to smaller outcrops of rocks that Steve and Danny managed to scrabble to. Both lay panting from all the exertion.

Danny started in between catching his breath "you know…you could tell me your plan so I'm a little more prepared"

"Well it's not like you could have stripped before you jumped"

"I could have at least jumped on my own before you knocked the wind out of me….it would have been nice to have been breathing before I hit the water"

Danny shifted up taking in their surroundings "think they'll follow? Because calling for help is out" as Danny pulled his phone from his pocket and let the water drain out of it. Steve didn't answer and Danny turned to him, he was still lying on his back, his breath hitched and he grimaced and closed his eyes "hey you ok?" Danny reached over to him "Hey? Steve?" He shifted onto his knees hovering over him "Hey partner"

Steves adrenaline rush was abating and now the pain was consuming him, he opened his eyes trying to focus on Danny. Danny ran his hands over him checking for injuries

"hey!...hey stay awake for me….did you hit your head?...Steve?"

He held his face between his hands checking his pupils in the light, then ran his hands through his hair feeling for anything unusual. He pulled his soaked denim shirt back moving his hands along his chest and ribs apply gently pressure working his way across his stomach, Steve grunted and tried to shift away from the offending hands.

"Hey? Relax partner" as Danny rubbed his side.

He looked down to continue his ministrations only to find his hand covered in blood "Shit " he gently pulled his shirt up trying to find the source….


	2. Chapter 2

Steve tried to focus on the sound of Dannys voice, he couldn't concentrate as the pain intensified. Dannys anxious words penetrated his muddled mind, but it was short lived, as hands invaded his personal space spiking him into a new level of pain.

"Steve? I need to roll you on your side so I can see where you're bleeding?...Ok?" Steve nodded, whether he truly understood Danny wasn't sure.

Danny rolled him as careful as he could. He supported his back and lifted his shirt out of the way. There was a graze that was high up on the back of his ribs that had stopped bleeding, but the blood in question bled profusely out of a bullet wound on his lower back.

"Shit" Danny scrambled to take off his tie "remind me to start wearing two shirts when I'm out with you" he then ripped the sleeves off his shirt. He bundled both sleeves together with the tie and pressed them against the wound, Steve tensed and arched away from the pressure.

"No No No….it's ok lay still "Danny wrapped his arm around Steves chest pulling him back into him so he could keep the pressure steady. "I know it hurts but I have to get the bleeding stopped"

Danny scanned the bluff, they were like sitting ducks, if the two gunmen decided to follow the river it would be no time before the two of them would be spotted. He needed to find cover, Steves condition had spiralled quickly as the adrenaline he had obviously been running on completely depleted. Danny felt his pulse, it beat strong under his fingertips but the fall and saving him, along with the blood loss had zapped the energy from his partner. Steve needed to rest, but they needed to move to cover.

Danny pulled the material back to check the wound, the bleeding had slowed to the point of almost stopping. He reached around undoing Steve belt and worked it loose from his pants. He slid it carefully under his side, looping it around holding the makeshift bandage in place. He pulled Steves t-shirt down so the belt was looped on the top so the leather wouldn't dig into his flesh, he pulled it tight clasping it into place.

Steve stirred, his hand instinctively grasping towards his back as the pressure elicited a groan of protest. Danny grabbed the offending hand, pulling it back with him as he leaned over his partner

"I know…I know it hurts…we're going to have to move though…we're like sitting ducks here …we need cover…you with me?" he received a grunt in return, Danny smiled "I'll take that as a yes".

Danny moved to the front of his partner taking his arm and slinging it over his shoulder, he reached around his back gripping his good side "Ok on the count of 3 give me a hand here…you with me?" Danny shook him gently

Weary eyes opened acknowledging his request.

"Ok lets go partner…one….two …" Danny pulled him upward not giving him a chance to tense prior to moving. Steve leaned heavy on him as Danny scrambled to get him balanced, it took a few moments of grunts and groans but finally he had him somewhat upright, as Steve managed to get his feet under him.

"Alright we're going to make it to those trees over there and hopefully get this mess you got us into sorted out"

Steve tightened his arm around Dannys neck, shifted to catch eye contact and breathlessly said "It's n n not my fault…..saved your ass"

"Yeah well maybe you hit your head? because you seemed to have forgotten you knocked me off the cliff in the first place, so technically I would not need saving if it wasn't for you"

Steve glared at him

"Don't! ….don't even give me that look…..I haven't even started yet" Danny kept up the banter to keep Steve distracted as they moved.

"Besides I've been making mental notes"

Steve frowned "Mental notes?"

"Yes…mental notes" Danny started to list them "firstly, we already established you knocked me off the cliff….second, you lost my gun…..three, you drowned my phone, not to mention I've completely ruined a good shirt and my tie…..and to top it off, I'm going to be late picking up Grace….and I'm almost certain we are nowhere near being done yet…plus somewhere in here I don't even think dinner is included"

Steve moved his arm and clasped Dannys shoulder with his hand, he wobbled slightly, caught Dannys look and quietly said "You're welcome" and smirked

Danny shook his head "You're an idiot …you know that? ...let's get you settled before you fall" Danny carefully helped lower him and as he was leaning him against a tree he heard voices along the ridge. He placed his finger to his lips to get Steves attention, but Steve already heard, they both quietly sat waiting for them to pass.


	3. Chapter 3

The gunmen followed the ridge scanning the river bank, Danny and Steve watched as both passed them by.

Danny looked to Steve "How long do you think it will take them before they come back this way? "

Breathlessly Steve answered "quarter mile down….the river gets rough….can't see them looking much past there"

"Great think we can make it back to the truck?"

Steve leaned his head back trying to get comfortable "can't….. we have to go farther down the river to get back up there….the rocks are too steep" he closed his eyes trying to mask the pain he was in.

"Well that's just great" Danny glanced along the ridge, they were well hidden within the tree line and if the rocks were steep chances were they wouldn't get spotted. Danny turned back to Steve, he had slumped sideways against the tree.

"Jesus McGarrett" Danny quickly moved next to him, carefully lowering him onto his good side. He got no reaction from the movement and that worried him. He gently undid the belt and lifted Steves t-shirt exposing the makeshift dressing. It was stuck in place and he chose not to disturb it in case it bled again. The crease further up was red and inflamed but it wasn't bleeding. Danny then pulled Steves t- shirt away exposing his side and stomach, he palpated both, feeling for anything unusual, he wasn't sure how close he may have come to an exit wound. Steve groaned in his sleep and instinctively tried to curl up.

Danny quietly whispered "Hey….hey its ok just relax "Steve settled at the sound of his voice. He pulled the t-shirt back into place and tightened the belt, Steve shifted and groaned under the renewed pressure "sssshhh its ok….just rest"

Danny pulled his phone out again, he could still shake water out of it. He patted along Steve's pockets til he found his, it too was water logged. He wondered if they might still be traceable, if they were, Chin would be on it. If not he would track the GPS on the truck, that's if it was still where they left it. Either way Chin or Kono wouldn't be missing them til morning, as they hadn't planned on returning to HQ tonight.

Danny pushed his hair out of his eyes, the only hope he had of anyone noticing them missing tonight was Rachael, since getting Grace picked up was definitely out. Rachael had Steve's number and the office, so if Chin and Kono stayed late, he and Steve might be in luck.

Danny glanced over to Steve, he was restless, even in his sleep it was obvious he was in pain. He reached out rubbing his hand down his arm, quietly letting him know he was there. The small gesture seemed to get through to him as the restlessness seemed to dissipate and he relaxed into a more peaceful sleep.

Danny was shook out of his reverie by the distant sound of voices. He scanned the ridge waiting to get a glimpse of the gunmen. Finally in the distance he made out their movement through the foliage, he was able to pick up some of the conversation as they walked. It was obvious that they both thought Steve and him were dead. The conversation carried on to the disposal of the truck and then slowly faded as they moved further along the ridge.

Quietly Danny pondered their situation, he couldn't leave Steve by himself in his condition. Neither had their guns or he would consider trying to make it to the road, although he wasn't' sure about having Steve move excessively in his state. The only good thing was they both were pretty much dry from their unexpected swim, but it would be getting dark soon and with that the damp air. Danny rolled his eyes "so much for paradise" he sarcastically said to himself.

The change in Danny's mood didn't go un-noticed, even by a sleeping McGarrett, he startled awake with a grunt, his hand grasping towards the pain it caused. The sudden movement caught Danny completely off guard. He nearly jumped to catch him before he moved too much, gripping his hand he pulled it around in front and hovered over him getting him to relax.

Steve's breath hitched and his eyes were squeezed shut as he fought the pain. Danny kept up a quiet litany of words while he kept one hand firmly pressed against Steve's chest and the other against his shoulder effectively anchoring him. "breathe McGarrett…just breathe nice and easy….that's it"

Slowly the pain released its hold and Danny could feel Steve's body relax beneath him. Exhausted blue eyes blinked open, trying to focus on the way too close Danny. Steve tried to shift but Danny kept his hold "No you don't lie still….ok?" Steve nodded

Danny released his hold when he was sure Steve opted not to move. He then shifted allowing Steve back his personal space and gave him the time he needed to recall what happened.

After a few minutes of silence Danny spoke "How are doing Partner? And don't super seal coat it"

Steve looked at Danny taking in his haggard appearance "Tired n sore"

Danny shifted back closer to him" you want to try and sit up?"

"Yeah I think so"

Danny caught a hold of him taking most of his weight while he shifted upwards, he carefully leaned him back against the tree. Danny then moved to Steve's right and sat with him leaning back too. He listened intensely to Steve's laboured breathing knowing well the Seal was trying to hide just how much pain he was in.

Steve spoke up first "the phones don't work?"

"No completely water logged"

"Those guys come back"

"Yeah …they think we're dead….mentioned something about getting rid of the truck"

Steve instinctively felt his pant pockets.

"Left the keys in it didn't you?" Danny sarcastically said

Steve just looked

Danny patted him on the leg "It's ok at least we won't have to get the ignition fixed"

Steve rolled his eyes "great" he then reached for his holster "what about the guns?"

"Lost mine when you jumped me and yours wasn't on you"

"Yeah I had mine" Steve started to think "When we were climbing out of the water onto the bank….I set it down"

Danny leaned forward "You did?"

"Yeah I know I did….it should be where we climbed out"

"Well that's the best news I've heard today…ok you stay put while I go get it"

Steve grabbed Danny's arm "Be careful"

"Of course idiot….think I'll be like you?" Danny said with a smile "Stay put be right back"

Danny followed the tree line until it came out by the river. He then slowly made his way along the bank towards the area that Steve and him had gotten out. He ran his hands through the longer grass pulling it back searching desperately for the gun, finally he spotted it, laying just in from the water's edge. Danny quickly picked it up, checked the clip and slid it into his belt.

He turned to make the trek back, when the silence was interrupted with the roar of an engine. Danny froze not knowing what to make of it, he scanned the ridge as the sound got louder. Soon the vegetation gave way to an airborne Chevy

"Holy shit!" as he scrambled to get out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny jumped sideways, propelling his body at an angle back towards the river bank, he came up short slipping on the wet rocks and landing hard.

The truck hit with a sickening thud, exploding the airbags as the momentum sent it into a forward motion. The back wheels spun to gain purchase in mid-air as the engine continued to roar. The truck tittered precariously on end before gravity took over and the back end dropped sending dirt and underbrush flying from the spinning wheels, it lurched towards Danny, then stalled, sending a cloud of smoke out the engine compartment.

Danny sat wide eyed inches from the front wheels as blood trickled down the side of his face. He leaned back covering his eyes as he let the magnitude of just what happened sink in. His thoughts were interrupted by voices on the ridge, he sat forward, too quickly as a wave of dizziness passed over him. He grabbed the bumper of the truck and peered around it to get a better look at the ridge without being seen.

The two gunmen were arguing, apparently the truck was supposed to make it into the river.

"See you idiot told you it wouldn't make it, should have sent it off the cliff by the house were those two cops fell in"

"we couldn't, that was too close to the house….come on let's get down there and see if we can get it in, looks like it almost made it"

Danny needed to make it back to Steve, he slowly worked his way around the truck, he needed to keep low so he wasn't seen. He stood to move down the bank closer to the river's edge, when dizziness hit him again, he sagged landing on his hands and knees. He tried to breathe through it as the light-headedness clouded his mind threatening to send him into unconsciousness. He struggled but it was a losing battle, he slumped onto the bank.

Steve had dozed off against the tree, he was startled awake by a noise he couldn't quite figure out as the ground beneath him vibrated. He looked beyond the trees where he noticed smoke...he blinked straining to see "my truck?" it took him a moment before he realized "Danny!"

Steve worked his way up onto his feet, using the tree for support til he was able to keep his balance. His first step exploded pain through his side that radiated from his back, he stumbled trying to catch his breath. He focussed on his truck and beyond that Danny. He staggered into the open, his mind fixated on one thing, finding Danny. He didn't notice the gunmen come from the other side of the tree line, the pair noticed McGarrett long before he noticed them.

"So look what we have here brah" as both raised their guns

Steve had stopped barely staying on his feet, taking in his fatal mistake. The one gunman grabbed him twisting him around pointing the gun to his head

"Where's your friend?"

The searing pain from the movement left him breathless "Go to hell!"

The gunman tightened his hold, effectively choking him as they both laughed at Steve's futile attempt to free himself.

The pain was over whelming and Steve was losing his hold on consciousness as his vision blurred. He blinked to clear it as he noticed the movement beyond the truck. A slight smirk let his partner know he saw him, then he collapsed to the ground.

Two shots rang out simultaneously, the two gunmen fell, the one landing on top of Steve.

"Steve!" Danny scrambled up the bank, made his way over to the one gunman checking him then moved to the second, both were dead. He eased the second one off of Steve, he place his fingers on his pulse point "Come on partner you with me?" Danny maneuverer him further away from the body, rolling him onto his side, with all the movement he had pulled the wound open and it was bleeding.

Danny ran to the truck, inside he knew Steve kept a well-stocked first aid kit. He came back and carefully undid the belt, the bandage and both his shirts were soaked with fresh blood. He carefully pulled everything away from the wound and started the task of cleaning and repacking it to stop the bleeding.

Steve shifted as Danny carefully wound the fresh gauze around his waist "hey you with me McGarrett?" His breathe hitched as consciousness returned, he went to move but was held in place "Don't move I'm almost done….relax …ok?"

Steve nodded and whispered "Danno?

"Yeah just hold on ok?….need to tie this off"

"Ok this might sting a bit but I need to clean it" Danny shifted Steve's soiled shirts higher exposing the crease higher on his back. He managed to get it cleaned and dressed with only a hiss of pain from his partner. He pulled both shirts back into place and felt him shiver under his touch.

"Hey you cold?...Danny ran his hand up Steve's arm "You're warm "he then ran his hand across his forehead holding it in place "hey you're getting hot"

"Steve?" Danny moved his hand to his shoulder and lightly jostled him "Hey?"

Exhausted eyes opened trying to focus in the dimming light.

"How are you doing?" as Danny checked his pulse.

"Ter terrific" he slurred and then frowned

"What's wrong?"

"Blo…blood on you" Steve weakly pointed to Danny's head

"Yeah well that's your fault"

"mine?" Steve looked confused

"Yeah, commander leave my keys in the ignition McGarrett, you're truck tried to eat me"

"mmmm….sorry"

"Yeah well you will be…. making it up to me in so many ways"

"Those guys?"

"Dead, don't worry about that….we need to get you comfortable here"

Danny went to shift Steve into a more comfortable position when he heard thunder "Oh no don't tell me" the first drops hit him "shit…..what happened to sunshine and paradise?" Danny squeezed Steve's shoulder "be right back"

Danny went to the truck, it was starting to get dark and they were both going to need shelter, he opened the back door and arranged the blankets that Steve kept in it. He then headed back to get him.

"Steve? Steve?"

Weary eyes blinked open "tired"

"Yeah I know….I need to get you up….we're going to the truck…Steve you with me?"

"Yeah"he tiredly replied

"You ready….cause I can't carry your ass"

He breathlessly laughed "Ok"

It took some time but Danny managed to get Steve to the truck and got him sitting on the back seat. "How're you doing?"

Steve was having more trouble focussing as the fever started to take hold "thirsty"

"Ok let me grab our supplies before they get rained on and I'll grab you water….hey?"Danny caught his arm to get his attention "Don't fall out!"

"K…won't"

Danny ran gathering up all the supplies and came back, he managed to get the front door open and slid them in. He grabbed Steve a water and cracked the lid passing it to him. He was able to to take it but sat holding it on his lap, Danny reached with his hand and without a word lifted his arm so he could drink. A thankful expression crossed his partners face.

"Now let's get you settled, you need to help me out so we don't start you bleeding again….on the count of three ok"

"You mean two right?" Steve whispered

"Always have to be a smart ass don't you McGarrett?"

Danny got him settled on his good side, a pillow under his head and covered with a couple of blankets. The wound started to seep a bit from all the movement but stopped when Danny applied more pressure. Steve groaned from the pressure, but Danny quietly settled him as he fell asleep.

Danny slid out of the backseat, closing the door and moved into the front of the truck. He managed to get the front door to stay closed just in time,as a torrential Hawaiian rain pounded the exterior of the truck.

Danny rolled his eyes "So much for paradise….."as he hoped Chin and Kono would be looking for them soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Want to thank everyone for their reviews….sorry this one is short but it'll just mean the next one will be longer

The rain pounded steadily on the trucks exterior lulling Danny into an exhausted sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he had slept before something had woken him. It took seconds for his mind to register where he was, and then the events that had lead up to it. He laid there realizing firstly the rain had stopped, and then secondly the noise that must have roused him in the first place "Steve?"

Danny turned in the seat and reached into the back, Steve was hot to the touch but was shivering. He was mumbling but Danny couldn't quite make it out. He pulled open the glove box and grabbed out a flashlight, he turned shining it onto McGarrett. His eyes were open, sweat was beading and rolling down his face, his breath would hitch as his body shuddered.

"Shit McGarrett" Danny scrambled out of the front seat and climbed into the back. He ran his hand across Steve's face wiping his sweat soaked hair back.

"Hey Buddy you with me?" he tried to set the flashlight up so he could get a better look. The flashlight was impossible to hold and tend to Steve at the same time. He reached for the interior light of the truck and hit the switch, it flickered and then sprang to life. "thank you"

Danny turned his attention back to his partner. Steve was trembling, his eyes wide and unfocussed. He slid the blankets back checking the wound, blood oozed slowly out from under the packing. He reached over grabbing the first aid kit and ripping open another pad. He placed this one over the first pressing firmly down, he expected and was prepared for a reaction, but Steve didn't respond. The skin around the wound felt hotter than the fever that was raging through him. He carefully wound new gauze around his waist tying it off firmly to add extra pressure to help stop the bleeding. Steve was oblivious to the contact, which worried Danny, he appeared lost as Danny desperately tried to gain his attention. He held his face forcing him to focus on him, while his body trembled. Danny used the water to try and cool him, wiping the sweat from his brow and down his chest. He managed to get him to drink but nothing seemed to bring him out of his reverie.

It would be a few more hours before it would be light out. If help didn't arrive by then Danny would have to make the difficult decision to leave McGarrett and seek out help or at least get to a phone.

Danny slowly maneuverer around lifting Steve so his head rested against him and he was more upright. He took the pillow and placed it against his back to cushion the wound against the seat. He pulled the blankets up and wrapped his arms around him, he quietly spoke, trying to let him know he wasn't alone.

Danny leaned his head back, he was exhausted, the head ache he had from his fall pounded steady. He reached forward clicking off the interior light to save the battery. He ran his hand down his partner's chest feeling the heat with the steady rise and fall. The mumbling and apparent tension had abated soon after Danny had encompassed him. It seems the knowing contact seeped through Steve's feverish mind and he relaxed into a dreamless sleep. Danny shifted to get more comfortable, easing Steve with him. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chin and Kono had arrived at HQ and thought it strange that Steve wasn't there yet. He usually was the first to arrive. The light blinked steady on the answering service so Chin hit the button fully expecting some message from Steve explaining his absence. What he hadn't expected was the messages from Danny's ex –wife. He quickly dialled both Steve and Danny's phones, both went to voice mail.

Kono came back in with coffees "what's up cuz"

"Danny didn't pick up Gracie…Rachael left a couple of messages here for him"

"That's not like Danny….did you try his phone?"

"Yeah his and Steve's, but both went to voice mail"

Kono moved to the computer typing in to trace the phones "Nothing they must be off"

"Try the GPS for the car"

"That's strange the cars at Danny's" Kono looked to Chin

"Try the truck "

"The truck is….Chin isn't that where Danny and Steve went yesterday?"

"Kono call HPD get them to meet us out there"

Danny slowly woke, he felt hot, the warmth making him uncomfortable as he shifted. His motion was hindered with a weight holding him in place, he shifted again trying to displace it when the clarity of his situation shot him fully awake.

Steve groaned at the sudden jarring movement and tried shifting to get more comfortable.

"Steve?" Danny grabbed him stopping his effort which produced another groan from the injured man. "Steve? …can you hear me?"

Danny slid his hand down pulling the blankets back exposing the wound, there was no fresh blood. He was still really hot but he wasn't shivering, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Steve?" Danny shook him "Steve?"

Steve shifted again, tensed and groaned "Da Dan Danno" as feverish eyes fluttered half mask seeking out the familiar voice.

"Hey sleepy head you going to wake up?"

"Danno? " Steve tracked his new surroundings and frowned

Danny picked up on the unspoken question "We're in the truck….it was raining"

He leaned forward snagging a bottle of water. He carefully shifted Steve more upright cracking open the bottle and pressing it to his lips.

"I need you to drink …ok? "

Steve took a few swallows before he moved his head away

"Hey you should drink more "Danny tried to entice him

"Don't feel so good "was Steve's weary response

Danny ran his hand across his brow "I know buddy…this fevers making you feel shitty" not to mention the bullet in your back he thought to himself…."I need to get you help"

Danny glanced out at the upcoming sun, he snagged Steve's wrist to read his watch"5:30" Kono and Chin wouldn't be at HQ for at least another hour and he was certain Rachael would have left a few choice messages by now.

Danny slowly slid out from under McGarrett, grabbing the pillow to place back under his head. Steve groaned from the movement and a warm hand snagged Danny's wrist, as tired blue eyes snapped open

"where….."

"Where?" Danny cocked his head to get eye contact, rubbing his loose hand across Steve's face "Where?...what?"

"going?.." Steve tiredly finished, still gripping tightly to Danny

Danny smiled "Not far….just relax" as he loosened the grip Steve had on him and tucked his arm back under the blankets.

Danny got out of the truck, stretching the kinks out in the early morning sun. He glanced towards the two bodies then scanned the ridge. He needed to get help, he just wasn't sure how far a walk that would be. He was concerned with leaving Steve though, but he wouldn't have much choice, the man was in no condition to be moved.

Danny moved back to the truck, if he was going to get going he needed to leave soon. The sun would crest the hillside soon and that would mean the truck would be in its path, he could just imagine how hot the interior would get. He debated on getting Steve out of the truck and laying him in the shade but the movement would probably aggravate the wound. He opened both back doors and a nice breeze blew through, he guessed he would have a little over an hour before the sun would directly hit the truck.

Danny climbed in pulling the blankets back, he gently pulled Steve's shirt up exposing the dressing as he double checked to make sure it wasn't bleeding. He pulled the shirt back and replaced the blankets, he ran his hand along Steve's shoulder stirring him awake.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?"

"mmmmm...tired" was the slurred response

"I know…..I'm going to let you sleep …..Steve?" Danny jostled him to get him to pay attention

"Yea…yeah sleep" was the drowsy reply

"I need to go get help or at least get to a phone…..I need you to stay here in the truck…..do you understand?...Steve?" Danny squeezed his shoulder

"Get help…k…stay put….sleep" as his eyes slowly closed

Danny placed the back of his hand on Steve's brow, the heat radiated off of him. He grabbed the cloth and wet it and wiped the sweat off his face and down his chest. He re-wet it and placed it on his forehead. Danny then worked both windows down so he could close the back doors, he felt it would be safer while he was gone. He then rolled the blankets down to allow the breeze to help keep him cool.

Danny did one last quick check not liking the idea of leaving him "Dammit McGarrett you better stay put or I'll kick your ass"

He then hastily headed off in the direction the two gunmen had come before he changed his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chin and Kono arrived at the address indicated by the GPS. There appeared to be no sign of Steve's truck, at least not on the road or in the driveway, both waited for their backup. HPD arrived minutes after them, together they would search the property and hopefully shed light on the whereabouts of Steve and Danny.

Two vehicles sat out on the road, adjacent to the driveway leading to the house. Chin, Kono and two of the HPD officers approached the house with caution. Chin knocked on the door announcing they were HPD and Five O. There was no response from inside and upon further inspection through the windows, it appeared to be some type of drug lab. Chin made the call to have a search warrant executed as both him and Kono searched the outside perimeter for any sign of Steve, Danny or the truck.

"Check the GPS again Chin….are you sure this is the location?"

"Yeah but it only gives a general area …the truck is here….somewhere" as Chin looked around baffled.

Kono walked back out onto the road, she saw the path through the trees that veered off of the road way. She walked over noticing the faded marks as well as freshly broken branches.

"Hey Chin?"

"Yeah" Chin answered as he came out of the driveway.

"What do you make of this?...looks like something drove through here….the tracks are faded a bit, probably from the rain last night, but the branches are broke going through here….its wide enough for a truck" Kono stated looking at Chins reaction.

"Looks like it's an old road that followed the river….you're right something has come through here…..recent too"

Kono looked hopeful "we should check it out"

"Ok I'll just let these HPD guys know what's up and we'll go"

5

0

5

Danny wasted no time, he needed to hurry so he could get back to Steve. It took him awhile to find a somewhat convenient path up to the top of the ledge. The climbing had been difficult in a few places but now he seemed to be on some old road. He followed it at a steady pace, stumbling through some of the undergrowth as it caught his feet. He grumbled along swatting at bugs as the morning started to warm up.

"I hate this place!...pineapple invested hell hole!"

He finally broke into a clearing that opened up giving him a clear view of the truck. Danny stood looking, all seemed quiet.

"You better be ok partner" Danny was hopeful that it wasn't much farther since this was where the truck was driven off the cliff. He turned and picked up his pace.

5

0

5

Chin and Kono headed down the old road cautiously as they didn't know what to expect. They came across spots that had distinct truck tire marks. They both moved quicker as they knew Steve would not have intentionally driven his truck down this path. It wasn't long before both Kono and Chin heard something.

Chin put out his arm effectively stopping Kono, finger pressed to his lips.

The sound of something, or someone approaching them was clear, both drew their weapons.

"Kono Kalakaua of Five O….show yourself!"

"Kono?"

"Danny?"

Danny came out into the clearing "thank god you guys are here"

Chin looked past Danny "Where's McGarrett?"

"He's in the truck….he's been shot, we need an ambulance….I need to get back there" Danny hurriedly said

"Danny slow down…where is he?" Chin asked

Danny turned back "follow me" it was only a little ways back to the clearing

Chin and Kono followed

As they headed to the clearing Danny explained what had taken place. When they got there, it was a total different story. Danny pointed to the truck, noticing then that the back door was open.

"Shit McGarrett!"

Danny scanned the area trying to get a glimpse of his wayward partner "Hopefully he's still in the truck….Chin get us help here ASAP"

Danny took off as quickly as he could, followed closely by Kono, Chin called for EMTs and headed for the road to direct them in. There was no way to get medi-vac as there was no real opening in the trees to allow access.

5

0

5

Steve was restless, he felt hot as he shifted to get more comfortable. Danny had spoken to him, told him to stay put….at least that's what he thought he said. He frowned trying to remember...maybe he was just dreaming. He shifted again trying to break free, white hot pain flared from his back, he gasped trying to quell the sick feeling it stirred within.

"Danny" he reached out sluggishly for the familiar contact, his hand falling idly onto the door handle of the truck.

"Danno" his hand fumbled grasping the handle and pulling, the door popped open, swinging wide from the angle the truck rested. A light breeze blew in as Steve opened his eyes, revelling in the coolness it had created. He closed his eyes trying remembering _" I need to go get help or at least get to a phone….I need you to stay here in the truck….do you understand? Steve? "_

"Stay" he mumbled, but he was hot…..he heard the sound of running water, the coolness was inviting.

He opened his eyes focussing on the interior of the truck, he slowly got his arm under himself working his way up. He bit back a groan as the pain spiked leaving him almost breathless. He gradually moved his feet around so he was almost sitting up. The new position made him light headed as his stomach flipped causing him to gag. He rested with his head back eyeing the ceiling of his truck, as sweat dripped down his face running beneath his already soaked shirt.

He reached forward grasping the front seat for balance as he swung himself around to grab the door with his other hand. The pain spread across his back like a wild fire spilling him out of the truck onto the cool grass. He lay panting, clutching the ground, as his vision greyed. He blinked several times to keep conscious as his mind was assaulted by Dannys voice _"Stay put…."_

"Hot….Danny" he mumbled into the ground.

The sound of water was closer, he peered through the grass spying the sun glittering off the cool ripples. He grabbed handfuls of undergrowth pulling himself towards it, in his weakened state he misjudged sending himself spilling over the bank. He tumbled landing in the water on his back, the pain erupting to an all new level, greying his vision as he struggled to escape the darkness trying to overtake him. The battle was futile, as the cold water zapped the last of his energy, sending him into unconsciousness.

5

0

5

Want to thank everyone for their reviews...as always keeps me coming back...


	8. Chapter 8

Want to thank everyone for their great reviews…I usually don't have a lot of time on the computer this time of year so my apologies for not being able to thank everyone individually….the time I do get I try to add a chapter so hopefully you are all fine with that

As usually don't own them ….just take them out to play

5

0

5

0

The water hadn't been dangerously deep, in fact the bank would not have had water covering it if it hadn't rained the evening before. But is was deep enough, if Steve hadn't fallen onto his back the consequences could have been fatal, considering he had passed out. One leg hung precariously into the deeper water, off the banks edge, testament to how close he came to falling into the main current. The cold water lapped around him soaking his clothes and hindering his fever.

5

0

Danny had picked up the pace, jogging along steady where he was able, kono kept up steady with him. The going was slow descending down from the ledge, but once both hit bottom they were off again, clearing the tree line into the open fairly quickly.

Danny quickly moved to the open door "shit!" when he found it empty. Kono had gone around the other side of the truck scanning the area as she moved. She went towards the front of the truck and caught a glimpse of Steve

"Oh my god Danny….he's here!"

Danny scrambled down the bank landing in the water. He reached down lifting Steve up under his arms pulling back towards the safety of the higher ground. Kono reached down helping to get him up onto the top of the bank.

Both landed on their knees beside Steve trying to catch their breath. Danny placed his fingers on Steves neck checking his pulse, it beat steady. "thank god" he stated under his breath.

"Kono….grab the blankets out of the truck….there should be towels under the back seat" Danny hurriedly said

Danny ran his hand across Steve brow, pushing his wet slicked hair back, he felt the heat radiating from him, but he had started to shiver "Steve!...come on partner I know you're in there"

Kono brought the blankets and towels "Danny we should get him out of these wet clothes"

"I know…..the first aid kit is in the front of the truck….grab that and Steve has an extra bag of clothes in the back too"

Kono moved quickly as Danny tried to rouse him, she returned handing him the kit and dropping the bag beside him.

"Come on partner you're not going to wake up for us?… we need to get these wet clothes off of you" as he rummaged through the first aid kit coming up with scissors

Danny ran the scissors through his wet shirt, pulling it back, exposing the front of the makeshift bandage. It was wet and hung loosely around his waist, he needed to replace it so he snipped it open as well.

kono moved in with the towels drying his hair and face "where is he shot Danny?"

"His back…can you get me the pillow from the truck?"

Kono quickly grabbed it placing it under Steve head and then helped Danny shift him on his side and pull the wet clothes out from under him. Danny pulled the wet bandage back on the wound, it all came loose freely from being soaked. The wound was infected and inflamed. Kono passed him supplies as he cleaned and repacked it.

Steve stirred and weakly arched away from the contact "sssshhh relax boss" as Kono rubbed her hand gently across his brow to soothe him.

"Hey aqua man you going to wake up for us? "Danny said as he gently manoeuvred the gauze around his middle to hold the packing in place.

Two fever bright eyes opened half way trying to find the source of the familiar voice "Danno" came the slurred reply as he weakly reached out.

Danny caught his hand "I'm here, so's Kono….just relax helps coming"

Steve shivered "cold" as he shivered again to emphasize it.

Kono looked to Danny "he's hot though….how could he be cold?"

"It's the fever….I'm going to get the rest of these wet clothes off of him….see what's in his bag?"

Kono rooted through the bag pulling out a pair of sweats "here these should work good "she held them out.

"Perfect" Ok Rambo let's get this wet stuff off

Kono passed a blanket "we should put this under him first"

Danny took it and spread it out behind him, and then between him and Kono they managed to move Steve gently onto it. Steve tensed with the movement but was easily soothed into relaxing

Kono turned to allow her two teammate's privacy. Danny undid Steve pants pulling the wet cargo pants off. He pulled the blanket up to cover him, allowing some privacy, as he pulled his boxers down. He then retrieved the sweats pulling them easily up into place.

"Kono?" pass me the other blanket

Danny bundled Steve's shivering form into the blankets, pulling him slightly upright onto his lap as he leaned against the truck.

"hang in there partner …helps on the way"

"Kono call Chin find out how much longer?"

Danny rubbed his hand up and down Steve's arm talking quietly to him "Later we're going to have to talk about following orders McGarrett…..i distinctly told you to stay in the truck….you could have skipped your morning swim….knowing you…you probably tried to go for your run too"

"was hot Danno" Steve slurred

"I know buddy …..just relax" as he leaned his head back watching Kono on the phone

"Ok EMT's are here….they're just trying to figure the best and fastest route to get in….hey Boss how're you holding up?"

Steve tried to focus on her "Kono" he softly mouthed and gave her his best watered down half grin

Kono placed her hand on the side of his face "we'll have you out of here soon" as she looked worryingly at Danny silently asking if he thought he was going to be ok

Danny nodded "just a small speed bump in the life of McGarrett" he said with a smile.

Kono shook her head, she could only hope it was true.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the delay…been real busy….but figured a short addition was better than waiting…..as usual don't own them

Want to thank everyone for their great reviews and all those waiting for updates….you guys are all GREAT!

5

0

Chin worked at getting the EMTs with their truck down the old road…..the closer they got they easier it would be to get McGarret out. He had help from the the city, as well as the fire department, clearing the overgrown brush as the ambulance work it's way down the road.

Two of the EMT's started on foot carrying what would be necessary to at least get McGarrett stable to transport. Kono would meet them at the base of the ledge to help direct them to the truck.

The coroner had been called in regards to the two bodies, those right now would be the least of the problems and would be last to be retrieved.

5

0

Danny sat with Steve, his body pulled up into his lap with his head resting on his shoulder. He had shifted him higher as Steve seemed to be agitated. The more upright position must have eased some of the pressure off the wound as he seemed to relax into Danny's hold. He appeared to be sleeping, but every few minutes his body would shudder and a groan would escape.

Danny took the damp cloth and wiped the sweat off his brow running it down his neck and across his chest "take it easy partner….Konos gone to get the cavalry"

Steve's head lolled back and fever bright eyes opened looking at him

"Hey….you with me?"

Steve frowned tracking the sky line then shifted his gaze back onto Danny

"Seriously I'm getting aneurysm face?" Danny chuckled

Steve made a poor attempt at a half smile and then seemed to try and speak

Danny shushed him as he brought a bottle of water to his lips "here take a sip"

Steve took a couple of swallows before he moved his head away, tucking it closer to Danny's neck.

The closeness felt awkward as Danny smoothed the cloth across Steve's face once more. He hadn't expected Steve to be so trusting, letting his guard down or laying boneless against him for that matter. He thought the super seal in him, whether he was feverish or not would cause him to remain heroic through the whole ordeal. Danny shook his head and looked down at him, he really was human after all.

"You're like Gracie when she's sick" Danny said with a smile

Steve stirred "n n not a lil girl" he murmured into Dannys neck

Danny laughed" that's right McGarrett….you're a big girl"

He got a protesting grunt in return as Steve tucked in closer obviously needing the contact to provide some stability in his fevered state.

5

0

Kono met up with the medics, guiding them through the last of the bush into the open where the truck was.

The EMTs placed their supplies next to Danny, both introducing themselves. Sam was young, Danny wondered if he was even old enough to be a medic and Dave was older, he could have easily passed for Sam's dad. Danny filled them both in on Steve's injury and both got straight to work.

"Ok Danny we're going to help you ease him down on his good side….then we'll get a temp, vitals and a IV line going" Dave said

Danny started to shift then all hell broke loose….the strange hands on Steve sent him into Rambo mode. He started to fight the movement, his fevered mind not comprehending what was going on.

Danny pulled him against his chest, trying to subdue the fight in him. "Steve! Steve! Relax we're trying to help you ….Steve!"

Kono had grabbed his legs trying to help keep him still "Boss it's us…."

"Everyone just let him go!" Danny yelled

All hands were off him as Danny tried to get through to him. He held him tight talking quietly to him. Steve's hands were balled in fists and his body was trembling from the sudden exertion. His breathing was laboured like he had just run a marathon. His eyes wide and panicked not really focussing on anything as Danny held his face and forced him to focus on him. Slowly Steve's breathing evened out and the tension left his body as he focussed on Danny.

"That's it partner….just relax"

Dave got Danny's attention to reconfirm that Steve didn't have a head injury.

"Ok we're going to give him a light sedative so we can check him over….let me know when you think he is ready?" Dave nodded to Sam to get a shot ready.

Danny shifted slightly causing Steve to tense "Steve?...I need you to relax "

Danny worked Steve's arm back out from under the blanket "ok buddy we're going to give you something, it's going help you feel better…"

Steve frowned "Danno?"

"yeah buddy….trust me… just relax"

Danny nodded to Dave who took Steve's arm, Sam moved up dabbing some alcohol and injecting the sedative. Steve tensed but Danny kept his attention, quietly talking to him as the medics did their work.

Steve's eyes slowly started to dip as his body relaxed further, the shot was gradually working its magic.

"Ok Danny let's see if we can get him laying down now" Dave said

Three sets of hands gently manoeuvred Steve onto a blanket keeping him on his side. Kono moved up by his head offering what support she could. Dave and Sam quickly assessed Steve, starting an IV and checking his temperature.

"103.5!...no wonder he is so out of it" Sam said

A warm hand reached out grabbing Danny's wrist. Danny smiled "thought you were sleeping?"

Steve made eye contact and then his eyes slowly slipped closed, but his hand remained locked around Danny's wrist.


	10. Chapter 10

Kono's phone rang, Chin confirmed the ambulance was in place and he was on his way with two of the firemen with a litter basket to get McGarrett out. Kono quickly past the message to Danny and the two medics.

5

0

Steve fought the sedative trying desperately to stay conscious, his fevered mind distorting his thoughts. The only grounding was Danny, Danny spoke quietly to him, he tried to stay focussed on him, but his eyes kept slipping shut. The grogginess created a fear that kept causing his body to jerk him awake. He groaned as the jolting movement shot pain through his back sending his thoughts spiralling back into the clarity of their situation.

Danny looked to Dave "you can't give him anything for the pain?"

"We already gave him what we are allowed without having him checked out first…..I'm surprised he's still fighting that…just try and keep him calm"

Steve tensed again, Danny rubbed his hand down his arm "relax buddy….we're going to have you out of here soon…..we'll get you fixed up and you'll feel better in no time"

5

0

Chin and the firemen arrived, they placed the litter next to Steve.

Dave instructed everyone "we're going to lift him and keep him on his side….i don't want him to end up on his back…Sam as soon as we have him in, put these rolled up blankets behind him to keep him in place, then we'll get him strapped down….Kono you hold the IV….Danny?" Dave gave Danny a knowing look "let us know if you think there is going to be a problem, he only seems to be responding to you right now"

"Got it" Danny said with a nod

"Ok everyone we'll use the blanket too, but we need to keep him supported" Dave said as he slid his arms beneath Steve "On the count of three….soon as Danny says we're ready"

Danny worked his arm under Steve's shoulder and supported his head while the others worked their way around him.

Steve shifted slightly, his eyes sliding open taking in Danny's blurry features. Danny moved his hand, rubbing it across Steve's fevered brow "We're going to move you partner so we can get you out of here…..just relax ok?

Steve shifted weakly "D…Danno…"

"Ssshhhhhh…..it's ok" Danny nodded to Dave who then counted off and before Steve had time to understand what was taking place, they quickly had him moved and settled.

The blankets were tucked in behind him and the straps where secured into place to keep him as immobile as possible. The rest of the gear was hastily packed up so they could get moving.

All hands gripped the basket and gently lifted, Kono packed the IV bag as they started the hike back to the waiting ambulance.

Danny kept a close eye on Steve, he appeared to be comfortable and resting as they crossed towards the tree line. Soon as they had gotten within the trees, the terrain had gotten bumpy and he started to get jostled, his eyes would open slightly then would close. Danny noticed him grimace, tense and then a face he couldn't quite identify.

"Hey ….hey guys hold up…put him down for a minute…..Steve? Steve? "Danny ran his hand across his brow holding it there, Steve had started to take quick shallow breaths, then Danny recognised the face "he's going to be sick"

Sam quickly grabbed an emesis basin out of his kit handing it to Danny

Steve tried to curl into the discomfort, but the straps held him in place as he painfully got sick. Danny leaned over him, rubbing his hand across his back, talking him through the worst of it. Kono and Chin stood back, both at a loss at what to do, they had never seen Steve so vulnerable or sick.

"How you doing partner? " As Danny moved the basin out of the way and wiped his face

"S ss ck " Steve slurred

"Yeah I know buddy see if we can fix that" as Danny looked to Dave

Dave motioned to Sam "we'll give him something for the nausea…all this movement in the basket isn't helping and it's going to get worse soon as we start climbing up to the ridge. We'll let him rest for a bit til it kicks in"

Danny worked Steve's arm free to expose the IV port so Sam could administer the drug. Dave did a quick check of his temp and vitals, giving Steve's three team members a nod of approval.

Danny noticed Steve visibly start to relax "hey "he quietly spoke "you feeling better?"

Steve blinked tiredly at him " I s s good" as his eyes slipped closed once again

Danny nodded to Dave "Let's get going"

The climb to the top of the ridge took its toll on everyone, carefully trying to manipulate the basket without causing too much distress to its occupant. Steve had become oblivious to the movement, his body finally succumbing to his exhaustion. Danny looked worryingly at him, but Dave assured him it was a combination of the sedative and the fever that was raging through him.

The back doors of the ambulance were opened and the basket was slid in and secured to the gurney. Danny jumped in taking his place next to McGarret, his worry, as well as Chin and Konos, still evident on their faces.

"He's going to be ok brah" Kono and I will finish up here and meet you at the hospital later.

Danny acknowledged them with a nod as his eyes remained fixed on his motionless partner.

5

0

Dave noticed the sombre expression on Danny, his hand covering his partners offering what comfort he could "He's going to be ok Danny…..the infections knocking the hell out of him, but he's a fighter."

Danny looked at Dave with a smile "yeah he's a stubborn SOB" then glanced back to his partner. Steve's hand twitched within his grasp as Danny leaned in closer to him "hey you with me?" The twitch turned into a weak hold that lightly squeezed Danny's hand. Danny smiled "Yeah that's right….. a stubborn SOB", he got a objecting grumble and another squeeze in return. Danny exhaled as a look of relief crossed his features.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride to the hospital had been fairly uneventful, Steve was pretty much out of it, the fever finally taking its toll. Danny himself had let down his guard, the exhaustion finally taking over as he slumped against the side of the ambulance letting Dave and Sam take up watch. Dave quietly looked him over, taking his pulse and checking the cut in his hairline that had long stopped bleeding. Danny tiredly allowed it, under normal circumstances he would have deflected the poking and prodding but now he just didn't care, he needed sleep and his body was forcing it on him.

Dave wrapped a blanket around him as he unexpectedly shivered "you need to rest Danny….just relax for a while…we'll be at the hospital soon"

Danny nodded glancing to Steve then leaning his head back again as he closed his eyes….sleep claimed him instantly. The next thing he knew he was being jostled awake by Sam.

"Hey Danny we're just pulling up to the hospital….we need to get you both inside"

Danny looked at Steve, he still had his hand entwined with his, he gently pulled it free as Dave and Sam both manoeuvred the gurney out of the ambulance.

Dave came back through the open doors of the ambulance "Danny?"

Danny glanced at him tiredly

"Come on Danny let's get you inside" Dave pulled Danny up helping him out of the truck. Dave helped keep him upright as they made it through the ER doors. A nurse approached as they manoeuvred Danny into one of the rooms.

"We brought him in with Steve McGarrett…he's exhausted and on the way here he started to show signs of shock" as Dave helped the nurse get Danny laying down. The nurse grabbed a warmed blanket and put it over Danny. 

"Could you stay with him Dave, I'm just going to get a doctor to check him over"

"Yeah no problem" as he glanced back over to Danny, he patted his shoulder "relax Danny, you need to rest…your partners going to be fine"

5

0

Steve sensed unfamiliar hands, the straps loosened and he felt himself being lifted and re settled. He groaned as the blanket was pulled back, the cooler air making him shiver. Strange voices penetrated his feverish mind, the hands were back poking and prodding sending him into an excruciating clarity of pain.

"D….D…nno" Steve clasped the blanket trying to get away

"Relax Commander" a hand anchored him forcing him to lie still "We're getting the OR ready for you"

The same hand started to palpate his side, the pressure making him grunt and curl into himself. He shivered again reaching and grasping the side of the bed.

"D..Da…no" he moaned

The doctor frowned leaning in closer to his patient "what is he saying?"

"It sounds like Dan or Danno" the first nurse replied

"He came in with his partner "the second nurse said" his name is Danny"

"Did he get hurt too?" the doctor said with concern

"he came in a little shocky….mostly exhausted….he's being treated right now" the second nurse replied again

The doctor leaned over Steve again "Your partner is fine, he'll be here when you wake up Commander….we're going to take you now and get that bullet out…. then you'll start to feel better"

Steve opened his eyes trying to focus on the doctor in front of him, he shivered again groaning and then grimaced.

The doctor squeezed Steve's shoulder" let's finish getting him prepped…..nurse grab a warmed blanket and let's get him to the OR"

5

0

Chin and Kono had taken a couple of hours before they were able to head to the hospital. They both headed into the emergency waiting room expecting to see Danny, there was no sign of him. Kono approached the admitting desk to enquire about Steve, as Chin went to look for Danny.

The nurse informed Kono that Steve was still in surgery. She then told Kono that Danny was resting and should be fine.

"What happened to Danny?" Kono worryingly said

Chin walked back into the waiting room catching only the last part of Konos conversation "Where's Danny?" as he came to stand beside Kono

"I'll take you to see Mr. Williams" as the nurse lead the way ushering both Chin and Kono into a private emergency room. "I'll get the doctor for you…he'll explain what's going on"

Chin and Kono both thanked her as she left.

Danny lay disturbingly quiet, a heart monitor quietly beeped while an IV line ran into his right arm. He appeared to be sleeping, tucked comfortably in a slightly raised bed.

Kono went to his side grasping his warm hand into hers "Danny…..Chin?" she turned to her cousin with a confused worry look on her face "I thought he was fine?"

"I thought so too" as he stood taking in Danny's appearance

The doctor walked in taking in two concerned looks. "Hi I'm Doctor Connors" shaking both Chin and Konos hands

"What's wrong with him?" Chin asked

"Prior to Danny arriving with his partner, he had started showing signs of complete exhaustion and then shock….by the time the ambulance arrived he was confused and barely functioning."

Kono and Chin looked at each other "Is he going to be fine?...why does he have an IV?" Kono questioned

He was dehydrated so that is why he is being given fluids, we had some trouble getting him to settle so we gave him a sedative as well so he would rest

"And the heart monitor? Chin queried

"It's monitored at the nurses' station, that way we would know if he was waking up or in some other distress without disturbing him coming in and out….he is pretty much out now, but he fought the sedative for quite some time….this is what he needs" as the doctor gestured to Danny "he needs rest and he'll be fine… I understand he came in with his partner, Commander McGarrett, and he is still in surgery, you can stay with Danny if you like, I'll let you know as soon as we have any info on the Commander. Any other questions or concerns?"

"No….thank you doctor" as both Chin and Kono turned their attention back to Danny.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything seemed foggy, he couldn't remember feeling this tired, his mind drifted as he tried to recall what he last remembered. He couldn't string his thoughts together, he kept coming up blank no matter how hard he tried. Slowly as the fog lifted, he remembered the rush of air, the sudden impact of cold water...Steve. "Steve!" as Danny lurched forward

Chin grabbed Danny by his shoulders effectively pinning him back onto the bed "Danny!...Danny! is ok relax brah"

"Steve" Danny breathlessly yelled again

"It"s ok Danny" as Kono tried to soothe him

Danny was wide eyed and breathing like he had just ran a marathon

"Danny its ok …were at the hospital…Steve's here too"

"Steve" the tension dissolved as he started to relax

A nurse came in turning off the heart monitor "he sure set that off"

"He kind of jump started awake" Kono said

"Well Detective Williams you need to relax" as she took his pulse "How do you feel?"

"fine " as he looked to Chin and Kono obviously still somewhat confused, Chin quickly took over

"think he could get something to drink?"

"yes of course…..he should eat too if he feels up to it…I'll go bring him something" as she left

Danny focussed back on Chin "Steve?"

"We haven't heard anything yet Danny….he's still in the OR"

Danny looked down at the IV , just now seemingly noticing, as well as his surroundings. Both Kono and Chin picked up on his confusion.

"What do you remember Danny?" Chin asked

Danny frowned "we were in the ambulance…Steve and I both…..I was tired" he rubbed his hand through his hair "I think?" Confusion was clearly etched on his face as he looked up at Chin and Kono, desperately seeking an answer to his unspoken question.

"You went into shock Danny "as Kono placed her hand on his shoulder "we're not sure what you and Steve went through, but we thought you were fine"

"We should have known better" Chin stated "McGarrets truck at the bottom of a cliff, a bullet in him, two dead guys….I know the two of you together anything is possible but really ….that was a little out of the ordinary"

Danny smiled then "yeah….just a little"

The nurse returned with some juice and a tray of food and slid both in front of Danny "the doctor knows you are awake, he should be here in a while to see you…you should eat it will help you feel better"

Both Chin and Kono thanked her as she left

Danny cautiously lifted the lid of the tray, peering inside as a puff of steam escaped "I'll be here permanently if I eat this" as he quickly closed the lid

"Can't be that bad brah" as Chin lifted it and both him and Kono looked

Kono gagged "seriously I'm going to get you something from the cafeteria "

Kono left while Chin filled Danny in on their two dead guys and the meth lab house they were connected to. They were working on getting the Silverado pulled out but it might take a day. Danny filled in the blanks that took place with him and McGarrett and soon Chin had the whole story.

"Seriously brah you guys are magnets for trouble" Chin said with a laugh

"No McGarrett is the magnet…. I'm his innocent side kick…just don't forget that"

Kono arrived back with food for everyone "hey guys Steve's out of surgery….his doctor should be here in a while"

5

0

Dr. Connors arrived in the room "Detective Williams you're feeling better I see?"

He moved around checking Danny's vitals marking his findings on his clip board." I'll get the nurse to remove the IV and bring your release papers, but you need to take it easy for a couple of days"

"What about my partner?" Danny asked "He's supposed to be out of surgery"

"I just ran into his surgeon and they are getting him settled in ICU, he will be here shortly to update you on your friend's condition….remember what I said Detective…take it easy"

"He will….we'll make sure of it" Kono said as she patted Danny's shoulder.

5

0

Ten minutes later the surgeon came into the room introducing himself to Danny, Chin and Kono. The surgery itself had not been complicated but Dr Riley was concerned with the infection that had set in. Steve had a high fever and they put him on a wide spectrum anti biotic. They had left the wound open to allow it to drain as they were concerned that it may become septic. It would be about 12 hours before there would be any noticeable change in Steve's condition and only then would they know if the antibiotics were working.

Danny was visible shaken, the doctor assured him that there was nothing more Danny could have done for Steve, the bullet itself had caused the infection. It was just a matter of waiting now to see if they had him on the right combination of drugs to fight the infection.

"Can we see him" Danny asked

"Yes of course…. we had trouble getting him to wake up after the anaesthesia, but apparently with him that isn't uncommon….we've moving him into ICU right now, typically we only allow one visitor at a time but there will be no other patients around him so you can all go in….he probably won't be awake….he needs the rest so he can heal" Dr Riley pointed at Danny's IV "They'll have to let you go first?"

Danny looked down at it "the nurse is supposed to be here"

"Yeah with his release forms too" Kono said "maybe I'll go find someone then we can go see Steve"

"I'll send a nurse to get you guys in about 15 minutes" as he turned and left

Kono came back with a nurse in tow "alright brah we're officially busting you out so we can go check on the boss"

5

0

The ICU was fairly quiet except for the hum and beeps of monitors. Steve was on his side, pillows kept him from rolling directly on to his back as well as his front. Danny thought he could have easily past for sleeping if it wasn't for all the extra accessories and how pale he was.

Kono brushed her hand through his sweat drenched hair "he's so warm"

Danny reached over placing his hand on his forearm "hopefully the antibiotics start working" as a look of guilt past across his face.

It didn't go unnoticed by Chin "he's going to be ok….you know how tough he is"

Danny smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, as he glance back down to Steve "I hope you're right"

"I know I'm right brah" as Chin lightly hit Danny on the shoulder.

"I'm going to stay with him"

Kono looked concerned "Danny you need to rest"

"Yeah brah…doc said so"

"come on you guys you know I'm not going to rest if I go home…I'll be fine…I need to be here"

"Well if you're going to stay " Kono nodded at Chin "find him something comfortable to sit in"

"Got it Cuz"

It wasn't long before Chin had wrangled a comfortable chair from the nurses. Chin tried to get Danny to go home with either himself or Kono and one of them would stay. Danny was adamant, there was no wavering him from his decision, he was staying.

Chin held up his hands "Ok you win….against both of our better judgements…but you rest!…the nurse said Steve will probably sleep most of the night"

"I'll be fine….go" Danny waved his hands "see you guys in the morning"

"Ok see you in the morning brah" as both Kono and Chin left

Danny stood, grasping the metal rail of Steve's bed "Ok big guy this would be a good time to show me your super healing powers", as he leaned heavier on the metal rail, a testament to how tired he really was. Danny reached down placing his hand on Steve's wrist "Come on Steve…." As he dropped his head letting out a breath of air "Ok super seal maybe tomorrow….I need sleep" he patted Steve's arm settling himself back into the chair. It wasn't long before Danny was out, lulled to sleep by the steady beep of the monitors.

5

0

The noise was incredible annoying, he batted his hand out trying desperately to shut the alarm off. Reality hit as he remembered where he was, he sat up quickly, almost too quickly, taking in the sound of monitors wildly beeping around Steve. A nurse was busy shutting them off while another rushed out of the room.

"What's going on?" as Danny jumped up, only then noticing the sweat beading off Steve "What's wrong with him?"

"His fever has gone up….we've called his doctor…."as she was readjusting the monitors

"Aren't the antibiotics taking care of that" as Danny worriedly ran his hand through his hair.

"They may not be working…his doctor will be here soon but we need to work on getting his temperature down"

The other nurse returned with a cooling blanket "we need to get this under him"

Danny dropped the metal rail, pulling the pillows out of the way, mindful of the IV "I'll roll him towards me". Danny eased Steve forward as the nurses manipulated the blanket under him, he was hot, way too hot. A sheet was placed over the blanket and Steve was eased back onto his side with a light sheet draped over him. The nurse wiped his face and chest down with a cool cloth to help ease with the heat that radiated off of him.

Danny noticed the slight change in Steve's breathing, it was subtle, he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been staring so intently at him. "I think he's going to be sick!"

Steve groaned, his eyes flashed open as his body jerked, the nurse grabbed an emesis dish as she told the other nurse to find out how much longer Dr. Riley was going to be. Danny grasped Steve trying desperately to keep him still while he curled into himself. Another painful groan and Steve was getting sick.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this took so long...Summer is always so busy

5

0

Steve painfully heaved as Danny awkwardly tried to support him. He had pulled him up against him, keeping him on his side, making sure he didn't pull the IV.

The nurse held the basin in place "you're doing good commander…just relax" as she brushed a cool cloth across his brow, then rested it across the back of his neck.

Steve instinctively grabbed at Danny's arm "hey hey its ok….I'm right here " as Danny caught the flailing arm. "Where's the doctor? " Danny anxiously asked

"He should be here soon…he was 30 minutes away"

The other nurse returned "he's on his way up"

5

0

Dr Riley quickly entered the room taking in the scene before him. Steve was clearly in distress as Danny was trying frantically to get through to him.

"What's his temp at?" as he moved towards the bed to help Danny. The nurse filled the doctor in on the particulars, he send her off for medication as he helped Danny try and settle Steve back onto the bed.

Steve fought the movement, clearly agitated as he clung to Danny, the only thing familiar in his fevered state "Da….. no" he mumbled as his grip surprisingly tightened

"shhhhhhhh….it's ok" Danny kept up a litany of words trying to stop the frantic movement as he looked pleadingly towards the doctor. "Do something"

"I've sent the nurse to get a sedative for him "as the nurse walked in handing the doctor the syringe "it's mild "as he looked at Danny's worried face "just enough to get him to settle so we can figure out what's going on with him", as he pressed the liquid into Steve's IV port. A second syringe appeared and Danny eyed the doctor "it'll bring his fever down and help the nausea" Within minutes Steve's body relaxed but the grip he had on Danny remained. The nurse passed Danny a cool cloth as he wiped Steve's brow quietly talking to him.

Danny went to shift out from under him so they could get Steve back onto the bed and he would be out of the doctors way.

"Actually Danny I'll get you to just sit there with him" as he pulled the blankets back to check the wound "he doesn't seem to fight when he knows you're here…..and this fever isn't helping him understand what's going on"

Danny glanced down at Steve, he seemed to be sleeping although his arm was still gripped tightly in his hold. Danny shifted to get more comfortable, Steve groaned and his grasp tightened "Shhhhhhh relax" as he pressed the cool cloth against his brow again holding it in place. "Why is he so hot?"

"The antibiotics we have him on don't seem to be working….nurse can you bring me the ultra sound machine …..I'm just going to make sure this hasn't gotten worse" as he worked at taking the dressing off of the wound

"Well?" Danny looked expectantly

"Doesn't look any worse….it's draining good too" as he reached across applying pressure to the front of Steve's side

Steve shifted groaning from the contact "easy Commander"

Danny tightened his hold "shhh…it's ok docs trying to fix you up partner" Steve visibly relaxed

Dr. Riley smiled at Danny "well at least he listens to you"

"Yeah well trust me it doesn't happen very often"

The nurse returned with the machine and handed it to Dr Riley " Ok well let's see if there is anything going on in there"

Gel was applied to Steve's side as the doctor moved the probe gently around keeping a close eye on the screen for anything unusual "everything looks good"

Danny let out a breath "so ?" he looked questionably at the doctor

"Well let's get his meds changed ….nurse can you check his temp?…. it should be coming down….then we'll get new dressing on here" he patted Danny on the shoulder "then we'll try and get him off you Danny " as he smiled "you really don't look very comfortable" as he glanced down at Steve "although the Commander seems to be"

It took about 30 minutes but they finally had Steve settle, his fever had dropped two degrees and he was clearly exhausted, having given in to the sedative, he drifted off into a much needed healing sleep. Dr Riley ordered the cooling blanket turned off as soon as his temp dropped another degree. He then ordered Danny to get some rest.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours….you" as he pointed to Danny" better be sleeping too"

Danny smiled as he sat back down, it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

5

0

Danny was stirred awake a couple of hours later by the quiet murmur of voices. He blinked his eyes open taking in Dr Riley and one of the nurses.

"Hey Danny "Dr. Riley greeted him

"How is he?" Danny asked as he climbed out of the chair to get a better look

"He's still got a slight fever, nothing unusual and he seems to be responding to the antibiotics we put him on"

"He looks better….not so pale" as Danny placed his hand on Steve's upper arm "Has he woken up?"

"Both of you have been sound asleep…..and you both need more" as Dr Riley gaged Danny's reaction "We're moving him in a few minutes to a private room and both of you can get some better rest"

"Thanks" Danny said with a weary nod

5

0

The private room was great, Danny had a comfortable couch to lie on plus the nurse grabbed him a blanket and pillow. He sat for a while expecting Steve to wake but he was out, the fever and infection having taken its toll, the doctor was right he needed to rest, they both did. He got himself comfortable on the couch and joined his partner for some much needed sleep.

5

0

The smell of coffee made him stir and then the quiet murmur of voices made him open his eyes.

"Hey brah thought you were going to sleep the day away" Chin quietly said to him

Danny stretched working out the kinks as he glanced over to Steve "has he woken up?"

"Not yet….. doc was here said you guys had a rough night….but Steve is responding well to the new antibiotics"

"and his fever is almost gone" Kono happily announced

"Thank god" as Danny ran his hand down his face chasing the last remnants of sleep away as he sat up.

"Here brah" brought you coffee as Kono past it to him

"Thanks "as he closed his eyes savouring the warm refreshing boost of caffeine. He opened them and glanced past Chin and Kono realizing Steve was awake wearily watching them. "Hey he's awake."

5

0

Steve stared tiredly at his team, his mind drifting trying to recall what lead up to him now being in the hospital. It was all fuzzy and came to him in blips, he tried desperately to place it in order so he could make sense of it.

"Hey" a warm hand anchored him "quit that or you'll melt what's left of your brain from your fever"

Steve blinked and focussed on Danny, still clearly confused

"It'll all come back….and what you don't remember, I'll fill you in….or if you keep this up I'll make shit up just to mess with you" Danny said with a smile

Kono and Chin laughed trust Danny to start a rant when Steve clearly couldn't process half of what he was saying

"How you doing boss?"

"thirsty "he quietly said

"I'll go let the nurses know he's awake….be right back boss" as Kono squeezed his shoulder

Steve went to shift, the pain radiated from his side making him slam his eyes shut as he sucked in a breath.

"Hey hey hey….don't do that" as Danny caught his shoulder stopping the movement "you need to stay on your side….you were shot….don't you remember?"

Steve nodded affirming, his eyes still closed riding out the pain

"Just breath through it Steve" Chin added

Kono came back with Doctor Riley, he took in the pained expression on his patients face "what happened?"

"He went to roll onto his back" Chin informed him

"Ok Commander I'm going to give you something for the pain"

Steve grabbed the doctor's arm, his eyes still firmly closed riding out the last of the pain "No!"

"Commander I can't have you in this much pain…your body is still fighting off the last of an infection and you need rest or you're going to take longer to heal"

Steve opened his eyes catching Danny's gaze, he silently pleaded with his partner

Danny nodded "Dr Riley ….I think he would be fine with pain meds if they don't knock him out"

Dr Riley gave it some thought "ok then we'll compromise…..I'll give you something to take the edge off….but you need to rest and that Commander means sleep….sleep means healing and healing gets you out of here sooner" as he looked at Steve "from what I hear I'm lucky you're not trying to leave today"

Steve smiled as the rest of the team agreed

"Yeah he definitely has your number Boss"

"Good then I'm going to give you some pain medication, check and clean your wound, then we're going to get you a little more upright and see if you can keep down something light…then you're going to rest and all of you" as he pointed to everyone else in the room "are going to let him rest"

"Got it "they all said in unison

5

0

Three more days of being in the hospital was driving Steve crazy. Not to mention the nurses as well as his doctor. Steve was well on his way and just needed rest, rest that he could do at home. He was released into Danny's care and after a valiant effort on Steve's part over hospital procedures and wheel chairs, Danny was finally pushing Steve out of the hospital.

Kono met them outside "Hey Boss…how're feeling?"

"Good….actually better now that I'm out" he said with a smile "Where's Chin?"

Kono turned at the sound of a vehicle, a brand new Chevy pickup pulled up beside them. Chin jumped out

"Hey Brah ….need a lift "as he tossed the keys to Danny

"Danny? " Steve said as he carefully got out of the wheel chair, he looked at his partner then back at the truck

Danny's hands were in motion "Well the Governor figured you'd need it….you know being the head of Five-O and all she figured it wouldn't look good giving you a bus pass….although on a safety aspect she considered it, til I told her you would put all the other passengers in danger and that I could personally vouch for it"

Steve put out his hand

"What?

"Keys"

"you're not driving"

Steve looked hurt "come on Danny"

"No! are you insane?….you just got out of the hospital and you're on meds….you can't drive"

"Antibiotics Danny…I had the pain meds " as he looked at his watch "like 3 hours ago….I'm good"

"No! you're not good….get in the passenger side now…..besides these are my keys and you don't get them"

"Where are my keys?"

"you don't get any"

"I don't get any….I thought it was my new truck" Steve frowned

"It is….but you left the keys in the last one which resulted in it going on a solo joy ride…remember?"

"Ahhh" as he gave a confused look "no " as he shook his head and turned smirking at Chin and Kono

"Hey Danny?...Kono and I will meet you at Steve's"

"Try not to be too long guys" as Kono laughed at the pair

"Steve seriously get in the truck"

"But I want my own keys" as he gave his best pout

"I can't believe you" as his hands waved wide" you my friend are like a small child….I thought I was done with this type of stuff when Grace grew out of it" as he caught Steve by his arm steering him towards the passenger door. Danny opened it "Come on now be a good boy and climb in"

Steve climbed in settling in the passenger side clearly sulking "seriously? What's with the face?"

"I don't have a face"

"Yes you do….you have a face"

"No"

"Buckle up ok?... and here" as Danny reached into his pocket and placed a key in Steve's hand "just loose the face ok?"

Steve's face lite up as Danny closed the door and headed around to the driver's side, not paying any attention to what was now taking place in the cab of the truck.

Steve slid carefully across the seat, hitting the lock button as he settled into the driver's seat

"Seriously what are you doing?"

Steve cracked the window "Driving" as he started the truck

"I can't believe you" as Danny threw his hands up "Two seconds….i leave you in the truck for two seconds and….."

"Danny!"

"What!"

"you're making a scene….get in the truck" Steve said with a smirk

"Argggg….I hate you….you know that right?"

Danny climbed into the passenger side clearly pissed

"you know I'm fine" Steve tried to lighten the mood

"I know you're fine" Danny said exasperated "Just let me put on my seat belt….should have ordered this with a full body harness" Danny mumbled

"What…..you complaining about my driving now?"

"No….but you will drive straight to your house….there will be no stopping…

"No stopping?" as Steve shook his head

Danny stared clearly catching his thoughts "ok ….Stop signs ,traffic lights, and people in our way… yes….everything else no…and there will be no checking out anything on the way….do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Steve said nodding and looking at Danny

"And Keep your eyes on the road" as Danny crossed his arms leaning back into the seat in a huff

"Got it" Steve said not taking his eyes off the road

Danny looked out the passenger window hiding his smile from Steve, yes as annoying as he could be, it was good to have him back.

The end


End file.
